Yapmaci1234
|-|Base= |-|Kaoiken= |-|KaoikenX20= |-|FSSJ= |-|SSJ= |-|Ascended SSJ= |-|Mastered SSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJ4= |-|SSJ Rage= |-|Mystic= |-|Berserk= |-|SSJ5= |-|SSJ6= |-|SSJ7= |-|SSJ8= |-|SSJ9= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJBKX10= |-|SSJBKX20= |-|SSJR= |-|SSJBE= |-|UI= - UI1= - UI2= }} |-|MUI= |-|SSJ4MUI= |-|Beyond= |-|Beyond Byakugan= |-|Beyond 8 Gates= |-|Beyond 8 Gates Byakugan= |-|Sith= |-|Lightning Mode= |-|Flame Mode= |-|Eggsplosion= |-|Scrambling Time= |-|Carnage Mode= |-|Hulk Mode= |-|MLG Cringe Mode= Summary Hi, ıam Yapmaci1234 and ı watch, search and do stuff about ARTS like bootleg, ripoff, mockbusters, 'kid family friendly things', YTP and more. I like Ben 10 alot. I also like M.U.G.E.N and ı think JUS chars are the best. I like Undertale, Sonic the Hedgehog too. There are so many stuff that ı like so ı can't write all of them. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Resurrection * Limited Size Manipulation * Limited Reality Warping * Making Fortnite Dances * Meme Manipulation * Energy Projection * Electricity Manipulation * Infinity Gauntlet's powers can be found here. * Omnitrix's powers can be found here. * Healing * Lightsaber's powers can be found here. * Flight * Telekinesis * Superhuman Speed * Time Stop (Up to 5 seconds) * Limited Enhanced Jumping * The rest of the base powers are unknown Lightning Mode * All previous base ones. * Even More Powerful Electricity Manipulation Beyond and Beyond Forms * Some of the Naruto franchise techniques * Byakugan Abilities. * 8 Gates Abilities. * Surface Scaling * Chakra Manipulation Dragon Ball Franchise Forms * All previous base ones. * We all know what it does. Flame Mode * All previous base ones. * Fire Manipulation * Flight Carnage Mode * All previous base ones. * Carnage abilities. Hulk Mode * All previous base ones. * Hulk abilities. Eggsplosion * All previous base ones. * Explosion Manipulation * Nuke Manipulation Scrambling Time * All previous base ones. * Time Manipulation * Time Travel * Time Stop * Time Rewind Admin Commands * Admin Commands Powers MLG Cringe Mode * All previous base ones. * MLG Manipulation * Cringe Manipulation Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A '''to 0 | Memetic | '''Infinitely Memetic | Massively Beyond Infinitely Memetic |1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memetic | Memiest Memetic | Memiest 1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memiest Memetic Name: '''Yapmaci1234 '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Human, Robloxian, Ben 10 Fan '''Attack Potency: '''1-A '''to 0 | Memetic | Infinitely Memetic | Massively Beyond Infinitely Memetic |1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memetic | Memiest Memetic | Memiest 1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memiest Memetic Speed: '''Faster than haters. '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Memetic+ Durability: '''Infinitely Memetic+' '''Stamina: '''Very high '''Range:' Changes Side: '''Good Equipments Notable Attacks/Techniques * '''Super Kamehameha: A powerful energy wave. * Force Freeze: '''Stopping time for 5 seconds. * '''Force Heal: '''A force move that heals you. * '''Force Choke: '''The famous Darth Vader move. * '''Force Lightning: '''A strong lightning move. * '''Shii-Cho: '''A Lightsaber mode. * '''Makashi: '''Lightsaber's probably the fastest mode. * '''Soresu: '''Lightsaber's most defensive mode. * '''Ataru: '''A Lightsaber mode that focuses on attack. * '''Djem So: '''A Lightsaber mode where you spin like a tornado to attack. * '''Lightsaber Modes Overload (Yeah, the Name Kinda Sucks): '''A move where you have to use one more Lightsaber mode in order to cause a powerful damage. * And Many More Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Tier 0 Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters with forms Category:Real Life Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Massively Beyond Memetic Category:1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memetic Category:Memiest Memetic Category:Memiest 1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memiest Memetic Category:Omnipotent Beings Category:ROBLOX Category:Roblox Category:Super Speed Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Ultra Instinct Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Lightsaber Users Category:WIP